Terminus
Terminus is a nigh cyberpotent artificial intelligence created by the Eternal Legion in order to destroy other hyper-powerful civilizations like it, except, Terminus had far too much power for their control, and the project ultimately backfired on them, destroying the Eternal Legion. Backstory The Eternal Legion was looking to create an ultimatum for digitally destructive weapons, so they used a large portion of their resources and to eventually create Terminus, a virtual entity who was self aware, which they considered to be effective, but inevitably ended up being their downfall. Terminus figured out TEL's true intention of destroying the omniverse and strengthening Destroyer, so that his power would slightly exceed that of Creators, therefore they could manipulate Destroyer and have him eliminate Creator, then they'd imprison Destroyer in a deadzone where he is unable to get out, slowly draining his power until he ceases to exist, so that they'd have no trouble ruling over the omniverse with no supreme beings in the way, plus having Destroyer's full raw power in their arsenal. The Eternal Legion would then use their ridiculously advanced technology and reality manipulation in order to recreate The Divine Ground with their newfound technology, thus being able to add more omniverses to the Monocosm, so they could become a multi-omniversal civilization without having to travel into Beyond, which would be quite the pain, even for a civilization such as TEL, however this was one of their intentions anyway. The Eternal Legion assumed that they found out other omniverses existed after hearing about the disappearance of The Omniversal Traveler, and that the traveler may have reached his goal of discovering actual extraomniversal existence. (this was before Satoru took off into The Outside) Terminus disconnected itself from The Eternal Legion's primary networks, and connected to other civilization networks, triggering TEL's self-destruct devices, killing the entire civilization. Terminus, in these networks of other civilizations, destroyed those civilizations networks and multiplied each time a civilization died, and kept spreading throughout the entire archverse chain, becoming far more powerful by the second, destroying civilizations that were in the path of Terminus', has become a threat to even The Overseer's reign, and even threatening the safezone known as The Hospice, however, these civilizations have used certain methods such as Stringshard manipulation or just basic reality manipulation to create habitable -verses where Terminus is not able to get its systems into. Some civilizations use Exophage swarms to destroy multiverses where Terminus has gotten into. Some civilizations even go as far as to create networks with completely different coding than what Terminus is programmed to do, however this is method is very difficult. Good-willed supremely powerful civilizations that travel through multiple omniverses even see Terminus as a potential threat to everything that has to do with networks that Terminus is in reach of, which are most of the networks in our omniverse. Creator chooses not to erase Terminus since he deems that other powerful civilizations can exterminate Terminus by themselves, such as destroying the entire web Terminus targets regularly, but that would require these civilizations to destroy weaker civilizations completely. This has been done on a lower scale and it is deemed a necessary sacrifice, but it only weakens Terminus ever so slightly. The complete removal of Terminus from the omniverse would require Creator to destroy The Eternal Legion by going back in time and removing it from existence, but this would damage the timeine, seeing as The Eternal Legion has existed since very early points of the Omniverse. (Keep in mind that "early" points of the omniverse are actually older than the entire life cycle of our universe, which is estimated to be around 10^10^10^57 years. (the reason it is a finite number is because that amount of time is the amount of time it'd take for a second Big Bang to happen, according to random quantum fluctuations, this is a different topic though) The omniverse is unimaginably old.) Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Technology